1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for an interface for application components.
2. Background
A network may include a collection of nodes, such as, computing systems, storage servers, etc., that are in communication with each other over communication links. There are many types of network, including local area networks (LAN), wide area networks (WAN), intranet, Internet, Storage Area Networks (SAN), etc. A high-speed subnetwork of storage servers and storage devices may be included in a SAN, where the storage servers may provide or control access to data that may be stored in the storage devices. For example, IBM* TotalStorage* Enterprise Storage Servers* (ESS) may function as storage servers in a SAN environment. *IBM, TotalStorage, and Enterprise Storage Server are trademarks or registered trademarks of IBM Corporation.
In a network environment with a plurality of nodes, each node may have at least one component that manages interprocess communications for the node. The component may be referred to as a message router or an interprocess communications component.
An interprocess communications component may use remote procedure calls. Remote procedure calls allow programs on one node to call procedures located on other nodes. For example, when a process of a first node calls a procedure on a second node, the calling process on the first node may be suspended, and the execution of the called procedure may take place on the second node. Information can be sent from the caller process to the calle procedure via parameters, and information can be returned to the caller process via the procedure results.
Remote procedure calls are procedure or method based and a plurality of calls may be required to obtain a plurality of attributes. For example, if a class has attributes A, B, and C with corresponding methods getA( ), getB( ), and getC( ), then three remote calls may be required to get the attributes A, B and C.